


Inhale

by upsetti_spaghetti



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Papyrus, Drug Use, Gen, Human AU, Marijuana, Papyrus is Autistic but it's not heavily implied, Sans is a stoner, slightly ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetti_spaghetti/pseuds/upsetti_spaghetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus shares a new experience with his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING for drug use! This is just based off of a personal experience as an autistic smoking weed for the first time. Please do not read if anything in the notes/tags triggers or offends you. Disclaimer: characters belong to Toby Fox.

Sans rolls the blunt quickly with his chunky fingers. I sit and watch, trying to ignore the strange scent invading my nostrils. It's foreign, yet familiar. Kind of like grass mixed with something exotic and new. I try to decide if it's a good smell or a bad smell, but I can't seem to make up my mind. I rock back and forth and mutter a "nyeh". I can't tell whether I'm excited or nervous. Probably both. This is bad. Bad and wrong. I shouldn't be doing it, but something about it feels so exciting. The last time I've felt this excited was last week when I completed a thousand piece puzzle and Sans treated me to spaghetti afterward. But then, I wasn't nervous like I am now. I was flapping my hands in excitement and not caring if people stared because damnit, I worked hard! Perhaps I should get a new thousand piece puzzle after this, if I make it out alive. I've seen Sans do it before, I've seen him high as a kite. Sometimes, he gets really giggly and happy, and asks me every five minutes if he's eaten all the chips. (He has.) Other times, he gets serious. He talks about life, about school, he acts as if he's an outsider observing himself. Questioning all his actions. He makes plans for the future, I'm not sure if he even remembers them or not. It scares me a little how a plant can make you feel so many different emotions. I'm scared, but here I am, sitting in the living room watching my brother stare proudly at his work. Before I can think, I'm already speaking. "H-how do you do it?" Sans gives me a smile and places a hand around my shoulder. He's the only one I can stand to touch me. "You just breath it in, hold it for a second, and breath out. It's easy, I promise." He gives my shoulder a pat. "Here, I'll go first. There's nothing to be scared of, just watch me. And if you don't wanna, you don't hafta." He lifts it up to his lips and lights it. 

I observe quietly as he inhales and exhales a plethora of smoke. 

"See, piece of cake. I've been doing this for a  _bong_ time, heh." It takes me a minute to get the joke, but when I understand, I let out a nervous chuckle. He passes me the blunt and I run my hand through my curly hair. "Nyeh heh heh....nyeh heh heh." I'm not sure why I'm stimming. Maybe it's my nerves. "Remember, you don't have to do it." I hear Sans say. I stare at the foreign object in my hand for a few seconds before I speak. "So I just...breath it in and breath out? And then it'll take effect?" I ask, seeking reassurance. Sans nods. I look back at the thing. It kind of looks like a stick. Maybe if I imagine it as a stick, I won't be as nervous. I bring it up to my lips, Sans is watching me like a parent at their child's baseball game. I count to three and inhale. The first feeling I get is that of smoke invading my lungs. I immediately start coughing. My coughing fit lasts for a good two minutes, and dies down into tiny hiccups. Oh yeah, also, bad taste. Bad bad strong taste. It tastes like burning and grape. Burning grapes? Sans asks if I'm okay and I tell him yes, I'm okay. The great Papyrus will not be bested by a burning grape stick. I suck on it again, this time being more careful of how much I inhale. There's less coughing this time, and I pass the blunt back to Sans. "I don't feel anything." I say, disappointed. "Don't worry, you will." he winks as he inhales more. I realize that my body has started to feel hot, and I'm shaking. I cough to try to get the burning grape taste out of my throat, and thankfully it's a little muted now. "Paps, your eyes are glassy as fuck." Sans chuckles and hands me the foreign object once again. His smile is wide and his eyelids heavy. I notice that mine are pretty heavy too. I take a few more hits, and I start to feel myself smiling. We go back and fourth until it's burnt out. At this point my head is tingly. I feel like I'm flying every time I close my eyes, and I can't remember anything I say. Time feels really slow, and I lay my head back. Sans is talking but I can't hear him. I'm too busy flying.

I'm floating higher and higher and higher into blackness, until I feel something jabbing my side. I open my eyes to see Sans poking me with a brown finger. "You're so stoned. It's pretty  _humerus_." He laughs hard at his own joke, and I laugh too. In fact, I laugh as if it were the funniest thing I've ever heard. "I'm not stoned, I'm  _boned_!" I attempt to make a pun of my own, knowing Sans likes skeleton puns the best. He laughs harder than before and shakes his head at me. He hands me a bag of chips and a bottle of water. I don't even remember him getting up to go get food. We spend the next few minutes....or was it hours? Watching T.V and eating. We talk and laugh and tell jokes and I flap my arms and I feel warm and my whole body is smiling. Part of me feels guilty for partaking in something so taboo, but when I think about it I just smile. Sans props his feet up on the table and switches the channel to some talk show starring an attractive host with extremely nice legs. I finish my fifth bag of chips and start to feel sleepy. I rest my head on Sans' shoulder. He ruffles my hair. I fall asleep feeling like I'm on a cloud. 

Burning grapes don't taste so bad anymore.


End file.
